


Jason's Birthday

by dontmindmepls



Series: Jason & Katie [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Orgy, Sensory Deprivation, Swimming pool of Cum, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: Katie has a fun surprise in store for Jason's birthday...
Series: Jason & Katie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092491
Kudos: 9





	Jason's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda non-consensual in that it's a surprise, but with the established 'free-use' culture between the two it's supposed to be ok with both parties involved. Thought I'd tag it just in case :p

**_Re: Space Rental_ **

_ Dear Katherine Smith, _

_ We are emailing to confirm your rental of our warehouse lot #14 from the week commencing 28th, for 1 week. _

_ Thank you for choosing our services, we hope you enjoy your party. _

_ -The Venue Agency Ltd. _

  
  


Katie smiled as she lay in bed, looking at the email she had just received. It was the last piece of the puzzle for her plans, and she giggled thinking of what was to come. “Happy Birthday Jason,” she whispered under her breath, looking over at her sleeping boyfriend.

~

“So, did the booking go through?” Bethany asked, peering over her large coffee cup at her best friend. “Yeah, I’m so excited! Now we just need to do the hard bit,” Katie responded, taking a sip from her own drink. The two were seated in a nice coffee house in town, scheming away together as they planned Jason’s birthday surprise. Bethany put her cup down as she looked at Katie with a concerned expression. “Are you totally sure that Jason’s OK with this? I know your sex life with him is a little… unusual, but this is a pretty big deal.” “Don’t worry, I floated this idea at him a while back and he seemed pretty on board,” Katie explained, reassuring her friend.

“Now, have you got the other girls together?” Katie asked, and Bethany nodded her head. “They’re all very excited. Perhaps a little too excited…” she pondered some of the response’s she had gotten from the girls in their mutual friend group; she could practically hear them salivating over the phone! “Amazing, I can’t wait!” Katie giggled as she thought of what was to come for her boyfriend.

~

Jason at his desk, feeling overwhelmed after just being hit by two consecutive orgasms randomly. He looked down at his swollen balls, and the large balloon of pre-cum sitting under his desk and sighed. “ _ I guess it’s just one of those days, _ ” he thought to himself as he continued with his work. As he typed, he heard the front door unlock. Katie was home. “Hey Kate, I’m in here!” he called out to her, as he went back to focusing on his work. Jason put on his headphones and continued typing, so engrossed in his work that he didn’t see or hear Katie sneak into his room. An impressive feat given how conspicuous her enormous boobs made her. As Jason worked away, he suddenly felt a sharp jab in his thigh, and the next thing he knew, he was out cold.

~

Jason awoke to darkness and found himself bound, unable to move. He struggled around, trying to get a feel for his situation, and found himself blindfolded, with a ball gag in his mouth. He also had his hands bound behind his back, and his legs pulled apart by some ropes. He felt that his dick was painfully hard, and he could also feel the new ball clamp Katie had gotten him closed around his ballsack, but there was a new sensation he hadn’t felt before. His cumslit had some sort of intruder, a blockage that fully plugged him up, creating new unusual feelings in the head of his dick that Jason hadn’t felt before.

As he wriggled around, searching for freedom, he heard a female voice in the darkness. “He’s awake, do it now.” Suddenly, Jason felt a burst of vibrations all along his cock.

Jason shook as he was wracked with sensations, the vibrations resonating all down his monster cock. Before long, he started to feel like he was cumming, but nothing came out, his balls ballooning out in size between his legs, and he groaned into his ball gag. Jason started wrestling with his restraints more and more, trying desperately to get away from what was happening to him but to no avail. He practically screamed into his bondage as his orgasm doubled in force, his body being hit by one of his random bouts of cumming while he was already in the midst of one, and his nuts continued to swell.

Katie stood to the side of her boyfriend, looking at his helpless form strung up like a seriously perverted sex doll. She looked at the system Bethany had bought to keep him in place: the ropes holding his ankles and his wrists pinned to the warehouse floor went down under the floor into a pulley system, meaning that they could extend over time, and if what Jason had told her was true, they’d need too. Katie thought back to the story Jason had told her of when he tried going a weekend without cumming, and she sighed. Let’s see how he fares after a week.

She looked back at Jason, and looked at his cock. It had around 30 vibrators taped along its length, which she’d put onto full power, and she tried to keep his orgasms clean with her new ball clamp, and a large dildo-shaped plug she’d pushed into his cockhead. She walked over to the tip of his cock and looked down the length at her partner, noticing his balls were hanging down to his knees and looked painfully full. She smirked, and grabbed the handle at the base of the plug, and began to slowly pull it out, a motion that was met with a crescendo in Jason’s moans two feet away. She almost pulled it all the way out, before pushing it back in, fucking his cumslit with the plastic appendage.

Having had her fun, she sauntered back towards Bethany, making a point to rub her giant tits along Jason’s shaft as she left him to his own little world of pleasure. The two girls walked towards the exit of the warehouse and Bethany looked back at her friend, stuck helplessly cumming and cumming with no release. “Are you totally sure about this? He looks like he’s in pain,” she asked her friend, her voice tinged with concern. “Trust me, he’s going to love this!” Katie said as she giggled, biting her bottom lip as she looked back at the empty swimming pool in front of Jason. “He’s going to love it.”

~

Jason had no idea how long he’d been here. His existence had seemed to fall into nothing but cumming, as his body was hit with orgasm after orgasm from both his body’s natural releases, and the stimulation from his bondage. He couldn’t see anything, and so had no idea if days had passed. At times, the feelings were so overwhelming, and he was so tired he’d pass out, leaving himself cumming in his sleep. The only real contact he had with the outside world was someone coming in every now and then to feed him and give him water. They never said anything, but they would often stroke his cock and smack his balls, adding to the already staggering sensations hitting his nerves. That said, whoever had been feeding him recently hadn’t been as handsy.

Speaking of his balls, they had now grown beyond anything Jason had felt before. As they grew, they pushed his legs apart, and their weight pulling down on his groin was an amazing feeling in it’s own way. But after a while, the weight dragging down on his balls lessened, and they began pushing back up against him. He felt his feet lift from the ground, and he found himself sitting atop his enormously swelling balls, the sound of them gurgling quietly filing the room. 

It had been a long time now since he’d been lifted by his titanic nuts, and he had grown used to the rumbling sensations of his virulent ball sludge slamming around in his ballsack, desperate for release. Jason wondered what this was all about. Who had done this to him? Why? He had his suspicions, but this seemed a little extreme. Whoever had done it, they had planned it out very well. All he could do now was wait and hope that something would happen soon to give him some release. 

~

It had been 6 days, and Katie braced herself against the door to the warehouse. She turned to the group of girls standing behind her to address them. “Alright ladies, I don’t quite know what’s behind this door, but you all know what we signed up for. Hope you brought an appetite!” She giggled, and the ladies in the group groaned with anticipation. There were 3 of them, and they were all very excited for what was to come.

As she stepped into the warehouse, she switched the light on to have her big reveal, and gasped. She’d been having Bethany handle Jason’s feeding and care for the past few days to leave how he looked as a surprise, and she was very glad she did.

Jason was sitting on top of his balls, which were now the size of cargo containers each. Katie could practically see the sperm wriggling around under the taught skin of his ballsack, and as she looked up, she could see his erect cock sticking out over the top of his balls. Looking at his cock, it seemed to be bigger than before, a side effect she wasn’t quite expecting.

Katie walked over to the side of the warehouse to grab a ladder, and rested it up against Jason’s swollen testes. The sudden feeling of the cold metal against his nuts jolted Jason out of his orgasmic haze, and he began to groan into his gag. Katie climbed up to stand atop his nutsack, and out of curiosity pulled out a tape measure from her handbag. She stretched it out over his cock, and measured it at just over 6 feet long. “ _ Holy shit, that’s three times his old size, _ ” she thought, a flash of concern crossing her mind. She was pretty sure his balls would go back down, but would his cock?

Katie reached along his cock, and put some elastic straps around the plug in his cumhole that stretched around his back to hold it in place and tied a rope around the handle that draped down the front of Jason. She reached under Jason’s torso to pull off the metal clamp, and as soon as she did, his cock swelled all up it’s length, practically doubling in girth before reaching the dildo-plug which was pushed out slightly, but stayed in place due to the elastic straps.

Katie smiled, and pulled the ball gag out of Jason’s mouth and removed his blindfold. He blinked into the light, having been blind for the past week, before looking eyes with his girlfriend. “Katie?” he asked blurrily, as he tried to figure out what was going on. “Hey babe, happy birthday,” she said, kissing him on the lips and slapping his balls underneath her.

Katie climbed down Jason’s monstrous nuts and moved the ladder away, before turning to the gaggle of women standing by the edge of the pool. “Well ladies, here we go. Get ready!” She issued the command, and they all began to strip down to nudity. Jason saw the group of them, and recognized two from Beth’s friend group, and one of his old friends from uni. “ _ Are they here for me? _ ” he wondered, surprised that some of these women were interested in him. 

He watched as they stripped, revealing their bodies. He recognised Emma from uni; she had long ginger hair, freckles dotting her pale face, and a pale, slender figure with a pair of perky B-cup breasts and a nice ass. Next to her were the other two girls who Jason only slightly knew. Their names were Ellie and Steph. Steph had short dark hair in a pixie cut, with more of an hourglass figure: big ass, and DD-cups. Ellie was the smallest of the trio, with her long brunette hair in a ponytail, and a relatively flat chest and small hips. Jason had known them all for a while, especially Emma, and was surprised to see them stripping in front of him.

The four women stepped into the empty pool, and Jason suddenly became aware of the pressure in his cock, and what Katie was planning. She turned to her group of girls, and grabbed the rope hanging from the dildo plug in Jason’s cock. “Here we go!” she shouted, yanking down on the rope hard. Jason screamed with pleasure as it ripped out from his urethra, and the torrent of cum built up in his balls poured from him like a firehose. 

The women shouted with joy, running into the stream and slathering themselves in his seed, drinking it as it filled the pool around them. They danced and drank for hours as Jason’s mind short circuited with the feeling of finally getting his release after so long. Eventually, the girls climbed out of the pool and tried to clean themselves up, licking the nut sludge off of each other in an attempt to tease Jason even more, he teeth gritted with arousal and need. Katie walked over to him, now closer to his body as his balls shrank. “We’re going off for a sleepover, and we’ll be back tomorrow to finish up.” She stroked his balls as she talked, “Just picture us: a group of girls, all alone, so horny from our time with you. We’ll probably have to relieve each other.” She feigned innocence as she fluttered her eyelids at him, hoping to make him even more aroused. She kissed his ballsack as she left, wishing him good night.

~

The next day Jason had almost emptied his balls all the way. He knelt at the edge of the pool, exhausted from having cummed continuously for over a day, but feeling strangely proud as he looked at the swimming pool filled with his jizz. The doors opened, and the 4 women came in along with Bethany, and the 4 tossed their clothes aside, sauntering to the pool. “I see you’ve finished, how do you feel?” Kayie asked as she approached Jason, kneeling next to him and unlocking his restraints, resting her tits on his now finally flaccid cock. “I’m so tired, what day is it?” he asked, looking across at his girlfriend. “It’s your birthday silly! Look at your gift,” she said excitedly as she gestured to the other girls, now waiting patiently at the side of the pool, naked and ready to jump in.

“These girls are ready and excited to have a bit of a pool party with us, and maybe something more?” she asked coyly, stroking Jason’s shoulder. “Wow, this is actually pretty cool,” Jason said, amazed at the effort his girlfriend had put in. He had to admit; the bondage, the mystery, the feeling of it all… he was actually pretty glad she did it. Katie stood up and looked over to the other girls before shouting “Pool Party!” She turned on the music and jumped into the swimming pool full of cum, followed by the other women as they began their party. Jason shakily stood up, and looked down with a sudden look of concern.

After the torturous week his cock and balls had been through, his cock was now a lot longer than before. It looked to be about 5 feet long, and where the tip of his cock once only just reached the ground, he now had almost 6 inches of cock resting on the ground at his feet. He could easily trip over his penis now, and he already found his length unwieldy. He pushed his worries aside, and focused on the party at hand. It was his birthday, and he was going to enjoy it.

Bethany came over and handed him a cocktail, glancing down at his appendage. “I see you’ve grown, wasn’t expecting that,” she commented, and Jason nodded, rolling his eyes. “Neither was I.”

The party continued on while they all enjoyed themselves. Jason sat with his feet and cock dangling in the pool, reluctant to take the plunge feeling that ‘swimming in his own cum’ was a bit weird, a feeling the others didn’t share. Aside from Bethany, whose sexual orientation left her uninterested in the pool festivities, the women had a whale of a time in the pool. They swam around, splashing each other with ball goo, drinking their fill and smothering themselves in it. 

Eventually, as Jason drank from his glass and chatted with Bethany, catching up on the past week, the others swam up to him, like sharks circling their prey. Katie floated right towards him, her huge bosom floating ahead of her like two flesh-tone islands, and she nestled his dick between her buoyancy aids, grabbing the tip to gently suckle on the cum still drooling from the cumslit. “So Jason,” she asked, “Are we going to get on with it?” Steph and Ellie swam up either side of him, gripping his arms and rubbing themselves against him, and then Emma appeared from under the surface, nuzzling and kissing his balls. “What are we getting on with?” Jason questioned tentatively, very aware of what she was angling for. He just wanted to hear her say it.

“Well, we’ve got these 3 other beautiful girls here, why not make the most of it?” Katie asked, as she slowly pushed her tongue into his cockhead. Jason gasped, and Steph took the opportunity to grasp him in a passionate kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth. As they embraced, Ellie joined Emma at his balls, licking and kissing them with the same passion Steph was showing him on his face. 

Bethany took the launch into their cum covered orgy as her cue to leave, and she left the 5 of them to their antics.

Despite his exhaustion from a week of orgasming, Jason’s body couldn’t turn off. As the group of women kissed him and touched him, he began to grow erect, his flow of cum increasing to the force of a small faucet, as he grabbed at the girls around him, cupping Steph’s ass with his left hand and gripping Ellie’s hair with his right, shoving her face into his enormous nuts. The group continued their kissing and fondling, before Katie pulled away from Jason’s dick, and signalled for the other to join her. They swam over to her through the excessive bath of cum surrounding them, and they all grabbed hold of his shaft, rubbing and kissing it like they had done with his balls. Even after the past week, it didn’t take much to set Jason off, and he soon felt the telltale tension in the pit of his stomach that signaled the incoming flood.

Katie recognised the rumbling through his system, and quickly made a judgement call. “ _ The others have already been swimming in his stuff, surely I can be a little selfish? _ ” She wrestled control over his huge man-meat and shoved the volleyball sized glans into her mouth, eagerly swallowing the gallons upon gallons of his thick seed that rammed it’s way out of his balls. Her toes curled and her mind sparked as she received her own orgasm. The others watched in amazement as Katie inflated with cum right before their very eyes, the fleshy sphere of her distended stomach pushing her tits up around Jason’s dick. They were aware of her body’s unusual properties (her figure was a bit of a give away), but they had never actually seen how far she could go.

After a few minutes his cum-cannon lost its power, and Katie was able to pop his cockhead out of her mouth. She reached down around her blimp-tits to pat her full stomach; being full of Jason’s seed was one of her favourite feelings, but being so full whilst also swimming in cum was a transcendent experience. She could have sworn she’d died and gone to heaven. As she regained her senses from her own mind-numbing climax, she swam over towards Jason and leaned in, cuddling up to her boyfriend. The two embraced in a deep kiss, as the other girls continued to grope at Jason’s cock. They didn’t want to address it, but with all the fun they were having, the three were quite jealous of Katie’s ability to actually fuck Jason’s colossal cock. For those who weren’t inhumanly stretchy, he was just far, far too big. 

Katie continued to make out with her boyfriend as the trio of women continued kissing, sucking, and jerking off his cock and balls, driving him to another orgasm which emptied his balls into the existing pool of nut sludge and all over the women. Now, finally worn out, Jason began to feel himself drift off sleepily, and felt that it was time to bring the festivities to an end. Jason got up from his poolside seat and walked over to one of the loungers Katie and Beth had put by the pool, his newly grown cock dragging between his feet leaving a trail of thick cum behind him. He flopped down, lying on his back, and drifted to sleep, his cock still drooling cum onto the floor.

The trio of women drifted over to join Katie at the edge of the cum-pool, looking over at the man they’d just spent the past few hours playing with like some sort of freaky living dildo. “This was so great Katie, you’re so lucky to have a boyfriend like that,” said Emma, staring dreamily at Jason (or his cock, the others weren’t sure). “You mean the man, or the dick?” Steph asked as she laughed. “Yeah, we’ll have to do this again!” Ellie said excitedly, as Katie looked across at her sleeping boyfriend, gently stroking her stomach. “Well, my birthday’s coming up. I wonder how big he can go?” she wondered aloud, grinning devilishly. 


End file.
